space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Log 9
Soviet Log 9 The Party Bus kept rockin' its way up the Aral coast to the ferry station to Vorzhdeniya Island. On the way, Mei Lin did a capitalist Lore on the documents for Operation Borsenkrach. The ferryride over was a little wet due to some fine driving and Below Average Party Charm (especially without Kat there!). On other side, the ferry docks over at the village and you're met by a Griegor Palinko who shows you up to the house of Vladimir Sibirskaya, the great-grandson of the colony's founder. Vlad explains that the people came here approximately 100 years ago to practice their ol' timey religion in peace. Vlad offers you dinner and you meet his wards, two young girls who seem to suffer from brain damage (but are not drugged or possessed). After dinner, Vlad offered cigars and shared news of the war. The front at Stalingrad is still stalemated but rumour is that the Nazi's are bringing Italian troops up to Stalingrad as reserves. Paris is still occupied, Britain is under pressure from the Luftwaffe, and things a pretty much unchanged. Vlad also reveals that one of the girls from the village has gone missing, Ivana Malakov. He hopes you can help look for her while you search fro Brightmeer's missing student, Shareen. Vlad is able to confrim that Shareen stayed here and was working on the ruins in north woods. Before retiring for the night, Vlad offers you the use of his library, which has a 25% chance for every hour of searching to produce something interesting. Pulled so far: *Zanthu Tablets, Volume 9: Psionics *Sending Out of the Soul, Volume 8:Communications and Computer Science, Communication systems *Cultes des Goules, Volume 3: Necro-Vitea, Fate Twist *Las Regalas de Ruina, Volume 2: Earth Mastery *A book on the Cult of Leng (updated with map), with a mysterious correspondence fragment: “Master Lin has been deposed and the Ural location has been sealed. He must have forseen the end because his affairs had been put in order when we arrived. Deeply concerning is the absence of Master Lim’s Hound Amulet. Our efforts to scry its location have failed. Stay alert brother.” *A book on the local history and a description of the religion followed by the Sibirskaya colonists, which apparently worshiped Father Dragon, a seemingly dead entity whose essence has been scattered through the cosmos. The next day, you scrounged some Animal Skin Bedrolls (2, size small) from Vlad before taking off into the woods to find Shareen's dig site. You find it without much trouble and your investigation yields the following: *The strange Altar at the site is magical and read aura on the altar revealed a map (ala Halo 1 Navigator) pointing to a location south of the village; and *tracks that aren't Shareen's going around the site and then on the site itself, both older and more recent. Mei Lin takes command as Best Backup Rogue Since Colin's Rat from Shadow Riders and tracks the other prints to the lake on the north part of the island before losing the trail (in retrospect, there was some countertracking) but you were close enough to see a run down shack on the side of the lake. Going up to investigate, you found it locked but quickly took that completely apart. Just as you were about to enter, Gruski revealed himself floating on a raft out on the lake: "Git you away from my house ya good for nuthin thieves!" Gruski was agitated and brandishing a pistol but was calmed down by Rockquette's quick thinking beguile (?!?). Gruski denied touching Sharleen but admitted to watching her and claimed he hadn't seen her for months. A search of his shack turned up nothing except for some evidence that he may have been technically inclined at one point. Searching further, you found some herbs and plants that a Holistic Medicine determined to lead to mild neurological damage. A properly mixed concoction could lead to the conditions that are present in Vlad's Wards. Returning to town you turned in for the night and pondered your clues, The next day you investigated the beach site south of the down and found 3 more altars there. Looking at this site, you determined it to be non magical but the altars themselves are clearly not from the island, likely bedrock from deep in the earth. Closer inspection revealed old brownish blood stains on the altar and sand below. Digging deeper, you found a blood-stained piece of net, nearly rotted away. You also find crude indents in the altar which could be used to fasten a prisoner with a net. The party split up to go research more at the library while Rockquette dragged Brightmeer and Katya to the docks and compare nets with the piece you found. Soon, you are accosted by fisherman angrily asking what you're doing to their nets. The Rock cleverly thought to distract them with gymnastics while Katya snuck around and compared nets, but Katya, wisely deciding she didn't need to get gang-raped by fishermen again, took off for the house. The house research is moderately fruitful (books noted above) and as you are discussing your findings, Vlad comes down with his wards and announces that they are attending a town meeting and you do not have to attend. Which you obviously attend. On the way there, you realize you're going to the beach site and as you approach the site and bonfire, fishermen jump out of the tall grass and fail to get a surprise attack. But there's enough fishermen that their Fishing Nets start hitting true. One of their strategies was targeting the flashing Heat Score with nets to keep it down. Meanwhile on the beach, one of the girls in the water starts splashing while Vlad leads the villagers in a chant. The PCs are too busy to notice though, as the fishingmen kept throwing nets (they seem to have 3 each) except for the ones in H2H, who drew knives. Nat and Rocky "We've been Combat Specialists from the start!" both dropped some fishermen while the others got into position and HOLY SHIT LOOK AT THOSE! Two Deep One Brutes and four Shamans are coming up the beach, prompting Horror Factor checks. When they get to the centre altar, one of the Shamans yells out angrily at Vlad, who protests and gestures at the party. The Shaman responds by shouting out to the rest and they turn on their "summoners" causing all hell to break loose. One of the brutes started taking massive swipes at one of the villagers while the Shamans drew on the long forgotten arts to dehydrate Vlad and the aforementioned Heat Score. Eva, still ruminating on possible changes to her personality, decided to take some heat off Vlad and fired on the Shamans who were menacing him. Mei Lin admitted to having a Crack Fetish and ripped away one of the Brute's RF. Nat finally escaped the third net that was thrown on her and faced the 2 Brutes who body slammed off her armour. Unfortunately, the Brutes' claws are Very Armour Piercing (Gauging?) and start taking chunks out of the heavy exo. Combat to be finished next week... Highlights *Rocquette critical snap kicking the fisherman's head off with knockback as Eva is going past. *Nat bailed her Force 1 save on the net attack with the 20 she needed to Defend. *I totally deleted everyone's tokens (even yours Katya!). *I'm a Stupid PC Macro made it worth it *Nat got another Insanity, Severely Paranoid.to go with the chracter trait *It was Epic. Epic Drunkeness was had *I updated the The Magic Jewellery Upgrades. Rewards: *7 Generic *7 4hrblks *0 Completed Combats. Category:Soviet